In today's business environment, organizations and/or businesses utilize end user data from an Internet consumer's computer to determine how a product or service is being received by the end user or how a business can meet a particular need in the marketplace or to gauge any performance delivery issues that may impact decisions made by an end user. The end user data often is collected by analyzing logs of collection or monitoring servers, which then enables the collection of data pertaining to a user's Internet usage. As such, there is a need for an efficient way to collect end user data without requiring active participation by the end user or without negatively impacting the performance delivered or expected by end users.